The Successor
by hayori-spirit-rain3
Summary: Mello has been chosen to be the next L. What happens when he realizes he'll never see Matt again? What happens when he meets a certain someone from Matt's past who tells mello all? Why did L have to choose HIM? MattxMello No OC Pairings, I promise!
1. Massive misconstrue

Mello was overjoyed. He was finally meet his idol, L, in person! He snagged four chocolate bars from his stash, grabbed his jacket, and stuffed his confectionery fix into its pocket. When he arrived at the earlier specified building, he noticed an elderly man standing in the doorway. "welcome mello." the man said gesturing to the door, that had been earlier opened. "thanks man." mello said pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket. proceeding to unwrap it, he passed all of the security and stepped in an official looking room with about seven monitors. in front of these monitors was a young man only about seven years older than himself. This was the man mello presumed to be L.

L turned around in his swivel chair and faced mello, seeing his second successor for the second time. "welcome mello..I am L." Mello tried not to look too exited or surprised. he failed horridly. "Eh-L?" mello stuttered almost dropping his chocolate. Noticing this he took a CRACK bite of it, at the same moment L had popped a caramel into his mouth. "I see ...you too..have..a sweet..tooth,mello" L said his mouth full of caramel. "uh..yeah sorta..especially chocolate!" mello said exited he and L had something in common..it also kinda irked him that L seemed to remind him of Near...

"here..please help yourself mello." L said gesturing towards the table of sweets.

"uh...thanks" mello said grabbing a bon bon."Peanut butter and chocolate?! Gross! What a horrible combination..chocolate should be with something like.."_ Like caramel..' _mello thought watching L pop another caramel candy into his mouth. "mello you do know why I summoned you here..do you not?" l said plopping more sugar cubes into his tea.

"aah..no roger said it was of no importance.." mello said taking a sip of tea to get the peanut taste outta his mouth. "Well I guess roger would think a meeting regarding the next L would be of no importance..now wouldn't he?" L droned rolling his eyes up to the ceiling

"Th-the next..L?!" mello said almost choking on his tea. "Yes. This meeting is of importance to the next L..is it not?" L said cocking his head to the side.

"So..l you have chosen.."Mello said standing and turning around.

"yes, mello. I have chosen."L said looking up at mello for his reaction. Mello was silent.... when he finally spoke he was furious at L.

"Then why the hell am I here?! Why did you ask me to come here when the one you really needed to see was Near!?"Mello yelled on the verge of tears but held it in, knowing now wasn't the time to cry..not yet.

"hmm..i suppose telling Near first _may_ have been a wise decision...but, mello..I'm a little confused about the amount of anger your pointing towards me..i would have thought someone who was chosen as the next L would have been..exited..at the very least..happy?" L said

"Th-the next L..?"Mello said again, this time really shocked.

"yes mello, we've already established your the next L.." l droned.

"I'm the next L..?" mello said after five minutes of utter shock.

"Now, you'll find your room down the hall to the right..go back to the whammy house and gather your things..say goodbye..and return here in..two hours..?..yes two hours. Congratulations

mihael kheel."L said standing and placing a hand on mello's shoulder.

"Th-thanks L.."


	2. Dearly Divided

Mello, on his way back to the whammy house from L's building after being told he was the next L, is riding on hid motorcycle, listening to AC/DC and speeding all the way there..mello feels so.._GREAT!_

He wants to yell it to the whole world! Since he obviously can't do that..he just wants to scream! To release the building pressure from his chest, to let all of his energy out in one loud rebelling yell!

So he did.

Mello yelled so loud people looked at him like he just won the lottery. That's how mello felt too. Once he pulled up into the whammy he parked and ran inside to tell matt—_Matt...._

Mello now stood still. Matt had heard mello's yell and came running..now in front of mello, matt waved his hand in front of the tall blonde's face.

"Mells? Mello?....Mihael!" matt finally got mello's attention only to have mello booking it to his room crying..not bothering to shut the door.

Matt..his best friend..matt who had always been there for mello, helping him smuggle chocolate into the whammy, helping him study so he'd have a better chance at beating near..mello had to admit..if matt had put effort into it..he could have been number two..or even one..matt, who had held back just enough so that mello's happiness was salvaged...

by the time mello's mental rant was finished matt was standing in the doorway. Matt didn't say anything. He just closed the door and sat down next to mello, who had flung himself onto his own bed. He sat there for about half an hour listening to mello cry. Holding him. Comforting him. When mello finally ran dry of tears matt lifted mello's head by his chin and said"mells..what happened."

"h-he said i'm-m the n-next L" mello blubbered hugging matt again. NOW matt was confused..mello is L now..shouldn't he be happy? Five minutes of hugging and mello said finally;"matt..i'm gonna say no."

"mello! no..i..i wont let you!" matt said tears now forming in his own eyes.

"Matt! You're my best friend! I can't just leave you here!" Mello all but screamed. Matt was shocked. This was all about _him?!_

"Mello. You are going to pack your things, get on your bike and drive to who knows where L is and accept his offer!" matt said his face hard with false anger. matt most certainly did not want mello to leave..but mello had to be the next L!..matt should have seen this day coming..

"matt..?..fine. I'll go."mello said grabbing a random suitcase, stuffing it with his leather wardrobe and grabbed some chocolate and started out the door.

"mells!..wait!"matt yelled after him...mello halted at the door.

"matt i'm going to say this once..once only..Matt..Mail Jeevas..i love you." mello said placing a kiss on matts cheek. It was matt who wanted more. Matt latched his hands behind mello's head and pulled him down for each of their first kisses..and the last they would share. Mello pulled away and looked down at matt. "Bye, matty" he whispered before he turned and left.


	3. Suspicious Stranger

Mello reached the building with an hour to spare. He decided to ride his bike around for a while.

As he rode past a few giggling girls, he noticed one of them was quiet and only glanced at him for a short second. He parked his bike in front of a restaurant where the four girls had just entered. As he entered he took a bite of chocolate sat at a random table and ordered something completely random off of the menu, not bothering to see what it was. The three other girls were smiling and giggling again and the other one was looking down at a paper writing. He didn't know the girl but something..reminded him of someone.. the girl had red hair and big emerald eyes. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with her short layered bangs covering half of her left eye and an orange hat covering the top of her head. He stood up and walked over to the table they were seated at and asked if he could sit down.

"ah! Uh sure!" the tallest girl with dyed black hair said.

"hey I'm Micheal.."he said thinking that was good enough..what kind of guy had a name like mello anyways?..well.."My friends call me mello" he said shaking of the fact he had no friends anymore.

"hi! I am soniko, this is Clarissa, and that is hayori..oh and..._she_...is masaka" the girl said giving the redhead a dirty look. Mello sat down next to masaka and looked down at her. He noticed she was wearing a red and black striped shirt with a beige jacket over it...Man, am I an idiot..mello thought smiling at the girl.

"Masaka..huh?"mello said giving her his charm-smile

"uh..yes Masaka Usegi.."the girl said looking down with a tiny smile.

"hey can we go for a walk, masaka?" mello asked as polite as he could muster.

"uh! Yeah..okay!" she said standing up grabbing a bag that said "Final Fantasy VII" on it.

" so you like video games?" mello asked trying not to sound to eager to hear her response.

"yes! How about you?she smiled wanting him to say yes.

"yeah I love playing final fantasy....not as much as kingdom hearts though..hah"mello chuckled remembering one of matts game rants he had listen to so Matt would leave him alone about his chocolate addiction.

"really?! You don't look like the kind of guy who would play video games..let alone talk to someone like me..."she said looking down.

"you'd be surprised..my best friend is a lot like you..you look alike..dress the same..even the same interests.."mello noticed he had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"you are mello..from the whammy house..best friends with Matt you were told your the next L and you left Matt"masaka said gaining a new sharpness in her eyes."mello..Matt loved you! Everyone at the whammy house is going to miss you especially Matt..you love him he loves you and you left him there..alone..for the rest of his life."


End file.
